The present invention relates to a crystal ball ornament, and more particularly to such a crystal ball ornament which uses a liquid in a transparent ball to refract light, that passes from a light source in a holder base through tiny holes on an ornamental plate on the holder base, so as to produce a lighting effect.
A regular crystal ball is a solid sphere that magnifies the image of an object. When light from a light source is projected onto a crystal ball, light rays are refracted in all directions, thereby causing a fantastic lighting effect to be produced. Because this kind of crystal ball is expensive, its decorative value is limited.